Point of no Return
by CHAOTIQUE
Summary: Erik/Christine. Un final alternativo a la Ópera: Don Juan Triunfante. Una respuesta inesperada por parte de Christine Daae al horrendo rostro de Erik. Capítulo único. WORLD: MOVIE.


**Point of no Return**

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Su pecho se elevaba con dificultad, cantando desde lo profundo de su ser, liberando sus deseos más ocultos y arraigados. Aquellos que uno no se atreve a confesar, porque si lo hace… no hay vuelta atrás.

Subiendo por las escaleras en espiral, desde el otro extremo del escenario, podía sentir emanar el calor de aquel cuerpo tan deseado; podía sentir su propio calor elevarse a temperaturas extremadamente insoportables.

Llegaron al puente, el hombre se quitó la capa colocándola en el barandal, la joven mujer sujetó su vestido con ambas manos, apretándolo con fuerza, tratando de sacar sus deseos a través de ese simple acto. Caminaban el uno hacia el otro, sintiendo la necesidad insoportable de hacer contacto.

Se tocaron. Sus manos se entrelazaron, se acercaron. El la giró sobre sí y su pecho presionó la espalda de la joven.

Cantando apasionadamente recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, su cintura, su pecho, sus hombros desnudos, su cuello… sintiendo hasta el último detalle, dejando que Don Juan triunfara por primera vez en su vida.

La joven ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, sobre su ser, sus sentidos; estaba completamente sucumbida ante él. Cada nota, cada sensación la alejaba más y más de la realidad, la alejaba más de la Tierra. No podía controlarse, ya no más, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Se giró para mirarle de frente, encantada, sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, sin importar el costo, sin importar las consecuencias.

Él le cantaba sin reservas, desde lo más profundo de su ser.

La joven acarició su rostro, ese rostro oculto por un antifaz, lentamente lo recorrió hasta que la ansiedad y la desesperación la vencieron.

Él cantaba la última parte de su confesión de amor y quedó descubierto.

En un instante, el cual pareció una eternidad, se produjo un silencio mortal; justo en el momento que una joven rubia iba comenzar a gritar con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban, la protagonista en escena los sorprendió a todos.

La joven castaña besó al hombre con una pasión apenas creíble para alguien de su edad. El silencio reinó de nuevo. Desde el palco en el que se encontraba, ahora en pie, Raoul no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. ¡Se negaba! ¡Christine no podía hacerle esto a él! ¡La amaba con desesperación! ¡Seguro era uno de los tantos trucos de ese hombre infernal!

Las exclamaciones comenzaron a oírse, ya no serían gritos, sino murmullos, exclamaciones de indignación ante tan súbita y desvergonzada muestra de pasión. Las mujeres se aireaban con sus abanicos, tratando de ocultar su propio bochorno.

El increíble beso lo tomó por sorpresa, jamás hubiera imaginado que la joven lo fuese a besar en su vida, mucho menos en los labios, ni hablar en caso de que le quitara la máscara, dejando al descubierto su horrible rostro.

Era una sensación embriagadora, al principio frígido de la impresión, el hombre se quedó estático, no movió ni un músculo. Sus labios cerrados, temblando.

Poco a poco se fue relajando, entregándose por completo a la más exquisita sensación que sus pobres sentidos habían tenido la dicha de gozar.

Sus manos la rodearon, la abrazaron y estrecharon contra sí. Si, así era, la sangre volvía a recorrer su frío cuerpo, haciéndolo desear más y más.

Sus bocas se abrieron, dejando libre el paso para el otro. Todas esas delicias prohibidas eran nuevas para él, pero lo hacía como si hubiese nacido para aquello. Ella se dejó envolver por una sensación increíblemente nueva de pasión. Jamás en su joven vida su cuerpo le había pedido algo, pero ahora, claramente lo hacía.

Cuando por fin se separaron, jadeando se miraron directamente a los ojos, simplemente para volver a abrazarse con un deseo desesperado de entregarse completamente el uno al otro. Ella apretaba su rostro contra el fuerte pecho del hombre, mientras que él le acariciaba su castaño cabello. Ambos fuera de este mundo, olvidando donde se encontraban y lo que habían estado haciendo.

El escándalo no era más que murmullos de indignación y varios abaniqueos, hasta que se oyó claramente retumbar el eco del grito desgarrador del vizconde de Chagny.

― ¡Christine! ¡Es él! ¡DISPAREN!

Todos los guardias del lugar apuntaron sus armas hacia el desfigurado hombre.

― ¡NO! ― gritó Christine volviendo en sí y mirando con ojos de espanto la cantidad de guardias en el lugar ― ¡Por favor no lo hagan!

Confusión se descifraba en los rostros de los oficiales, pero antes de que pudieran decidirse, el hombre en el escenario sujetó a Christine fuertemente y con su pie movió una palanca, la cual los dejó caer hasta las profundidades de la Ópera.

Ahora los gritos de horror comenzaron a escucharse.

―

Abajo, en la oscuridad de su soledad, el hombre comenzó a cantarle de nuevo, a cantarle con su corazón en la mano, con toda la pasión arraigada a flor de piel. Christine lo miraba fijamente, fascinada, completamente perdida en él.

Tomados de la mano él la guiaba hasta su guarida, su refugio.

― _Christine… te amo_.

El hombre paró de cantar, jamás quitando su vista de ella. Christine miraba el vestido, los dos parados frente a él. Hasta ahí la había conducido su declaración, a un vestido y una esperanza por parte de él. Sin necesidad de palabras la joven besó ésos labios una vez más y asintió con la cabeza.

―

Contemplaba su imagen frente al espejo, sosteniendo su máscara blanca con la mano derecha, la otra recargada en la pared. Cerró sus ojos, dejando salir una triste lágrima en el proceso.

― ¿Fantasma?

La voz de Christine le causó un escalofrío, se encontraba justo detrás de él. No quería voltear, no quería que lo volviera a ver en ese estado, no quería que viera de nuevo su horrible rostro.

Levantó su mano para colocarse la máscara, Christine lo detuvo en el camino.

― No ― dijo suavemente, sujetando su brazo.

Lo giró para contemplarlo una vez más. El agachó su mirada asustado, no quería verla a los ojos, no quería ver su reacción. Ella lo percibió, acarició su marca con la mano, al instante del contacto él cerró sus ojos invadido por una sensación de placer.

― Tu rostro ya no me asusta.

― Pero…

― No digas más.

Christine lo miraba conmovida, pensando en todas las cosas espantosas que debió haber sufrido a causa de ese deforme rostro. Y de repente surgió. ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera supiese el nombre de ese hombre tan importante en su vida? Obviamente no podía ser "fantasma" o "ángel", aunque cantara como uno. Era un hombre de carne y hueso, y todo hombre tiene un nombre.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El la miró a los ojos, obviamente tomado por sorpresa.

― No tengo un nombre, así que me nombré a mi mismo Erik.

Ciertamente cuando pronunció esas palabras Christine sintió un dolor indescriptible en el pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera un nombre? ¡Ni un nombre fueron capaces de darle sus padres! Instintivamente lo abrazó, su cabeza reposada en su pecho, sujetándolo con fuerza.

― Erik… me gusta ese nombre.

Se separó de él.

― Lo elegí sólo por ti ― respondió con una voz tan suave que derretiría hasta la más gruesa barrera. Mirándola con esos ojos que desbordaban amor.

Erik jamás había tenido el amor de un padre, una madre, un amigo… una mujer. Ella era lo más cercano al contacto humano que él había tenido en toda su vida, y aún así había pensado en dejarlo solo para marcharse con otro. La culpa de tan sólo haber pensado en la posibilidad la envolvió. Ella le tenía afecto. Era su maestro después de todo. Él le enseñó todo lo que sabía; la llevó a un mundo completamente nuevo para ella, de sensaciones increíbles, excitantes, desconocidas. Y todo se lo debía a él, a ese hombre, que muy en el fondo de su ser, sabía que amaba. Sí, lo amaba.

― _Christine… te amo…_

La suave melodía se escuchó por todo el lugar, Erik la tomó de las manos. La joven lo miró, la tristeza de toda una vida de desventuras y a la vez la esperanza de talvez, simplemente talvez haber encontrado el inicio de una nueva y mejor yacía en su mirada.

Y entonces pasó; Christine lo comprendió. Comprendió que no podría jamás entregarle su corazón a otra persona.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, delicadamente lo acercó y depositó en sus labios el beso más tierno que jamás había dado, y que Erik jamás había recibido.

― Yo también te amo…

Desde el momento en que lo había escuchado cantar su corazón había dejado de pertenecerle, ya no fue más suyo, sino de él… de su Ángel de la Música.

_- Fin -_

¡Gracias por leer!

_Críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas._


End file.
